


I'm Almost Me Again, She's (Almost) You

by Killjoy013



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, I Ship It, Love, Repressed Memories, lovers to strangers to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy013/pseuds/Killjoy013
Summary: Vers is fighting to end the war and get the answers to her past. Turns out she was wrong about both of those things. Carol was-is her. But who is Carol? And why is Maria the only thing she can cling to?Spoilers. Fluff.





	I'm Almost Me Again, She's (Almost) You

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OFF, tell me that wasn't gay. The way Maria looks at Carol is how I look at my girlfriend. I had to get this out of my brain or it stay there and rot. Hope you like it. Title and Lyrics from bog man, Hozier, from the album Wasteland, Baby!

**I'm Almost Me Again, She's (Almost) You**

_Be still, my foolish heart_  
_Don't ruin this on me_

Vers tilted her head at the way the pilot, Rambeau, talked about Carol Danvers, _her_. Her voice rose and fell. Wavered. Smiled. Her eyes were lit with something that Vers couldn't describe or ever felt and the part of her that longed for answers clawed its way back in her head, scratching up the empty sides. She could tell that person Carol Danvers was meant such value and importance to her but Vers always thought of herself as nothing but a weapon and a solider.

But maybe that was a lie too.

The Pilot's charming spawn, Monica, clung to her by the hand and seemed like she would never let go. Vers felt compelled to let her drag her to Knowhere and back as long as the kid smiled shone like a supernova. She blinked as Monica tugged her in the dining room but let her. She kept quiet and listened to the rambling child.

The tiny human pulled out photo after photo each with its own commentary on who Verse was, cracking the walls that held her past under lock and key.

C- **Vers** shook her head and pressed her emotions down burying them deep in the depths even when every other part of her was telling her to embrace it.

She focused on the task and tried to keep her cool. Until her own voice resonated from the computer.

That's when her head began to throb. And the pain only intensified as everything started to come back as if she was thrown into a pool of Carol Danvers and everything she was.

Vers was consumed by her memories as they bubbled up and rose, playing in front of her eyes like a film, no more quick frames and then darkness. The four brown and white walls seem to close in and ~~Vers~~? _Carol_? ~~Danvers~~? stumbled out and gripped the back of her neck, digging in her nails trying to ground herself with pain.

The present faded away and the past reared its hind legs and kicked her down. Flashes of all the Skrulls she'd turned over and conquered ran through her mind. Terrorists, that what Yon-Rogg drilled into her blank brain and she followed him. Refugees, was the right word and the truth.

She was on the wrong side of a war where she didn't belong in.

Her hands were now threaded into the blades of grass as she kneeled. Her mind was shuffling everything together and _fuck_ , it hurt. Emotions rushed back into her like a dam breaking, the water rising and rising but Verse couldn't see an end to it.

A steady but soft hand placed itself on Ve- _Carol's_ shoulder and the thumb ran against the tense back.

Monica.

Scenes of the kid, a tinier thing swaddled in blankets, cooing at her. Smiling as she toddled over to her and her Mama. Giggled as she threw paint on a canvas outside and scribbling her name on it, looking back at Carol with a grin that could outshine Carol's fist like she was goddamn Picasso. Jumping on Carol's and Maria's lap so they could watch a movie on the couch.

Maria.  
  
A flash of them, the stark contrast of skin against skin, entangled together in the barracks and then in bed washed over her with a warmth she hadn't felt in so long she thought it didn't exist. Soft touches with calloused hands. Snark without any bite to them. Catchy melodies screamed at the top of their lungs.

Maria.

Maria's touch pulled her from her own mind. Her steady voice was mumbling confronting and concerned words that cut through the pain and slush of memories and epiphanies and anger. She sat up to face the person who meant-means everything to her and more.

"Carol. You still with me? Where's your head at?"

Carol chuckled but it was watery, "On my shoulders."

"Since when?"

"Now. I-...it's all come back now." Carol murmured. Maria looked down at her clenched fists, blood under fingernails, power swirling across her knuckles. Carol could hear Yon-Rogg's commanding voice to contain her emotions but she could see him shoot Mar-vell his face hardened as she tried to calm herself. That is until Maria's hands cupped her face and rested her forehead against Carol's.

Her shoulders slumped and her fists uncurled themselves and powered down to do the same to Maria. Her cheek was warm and her even breaths tickled Carol's nose. Carol's thumb ran across Maria soft full lips making the other woman huff out a laugh.

"I guess some things never change, Car."

"I guess they don't."

Fury looked out the window, keeping his distance before turning around. What it was or wasn't was none of his business. Monica was damn near leaning out the sill with a fierce grin on her face when she faced Fury. Fury crossed his arms and looked up to meet the girl's eyes. A smile tugged at his lips and he chuckled at the kid who giggled back.

Now Danvers had something to fight for again. Good. Monica couldn't take it anymore and ran outside to squeeze between Danvers and Rambeau, both of them laughing at the girl's eagerness. Well, two somethings. Goose purred and ran between his legs until Fury held him in arms.

"Seems like things are looking up, huh, kitty? You'll give me hugs, won't you? So Ol' Fury won't be lonely..." He cooed to the feline who only meowed softly and pawed at his cheek in response.

 _I've got some_ colour _back, she thinks so, too_

  
_I laugh like me again, she laughs like you_

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and/or kudos if you liked it and tell me if you didn't.  
> Stay safe and stay tuned.  
> Be good people.  
> KJ Out!  
> x


End file.
